A week of Cassandra and Alonzo!
by r1y2r3e4s
Summary: I know this is late but, BroadwayKhaos said it was ok! Anyway, this is for Jellicle Week. UPDATE: Umm, rated T, just 'cause in the last chapter they turn into potty-mouths...
1. Sunday

Ugh. Nothing good was on. I flipped to the last channel possible and found my favorite show. Hannah Montana. I hated that I loved it.

"Hey Cass, whatcha watching?" Alonzo asked as he snickered.

"Don't you have something you need to do?" I asked angrily.

"Well, _sorry_, that I asked a question," Alonzo said.

"Well, you should know that I'm watching my favorite show," I snapped. Why couldn't he just leave?

It's like Bast was working against her. He sat on the cushion near her, and watched along with her.

"Why do you watch a show about a human?" he asked.

"Uhh… 'cause I can?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"Odd," he said simply.

"Why am I mates with you, again?" I asked. I seriously was wondering.

"Because you think I'm sexy," he said while flexing his muscles.

"Oh, really?" I asked challenging. I love getting him riled up!

"Really!" he said.

"Do you think it's _really _'cause your sexy?" I asked mockingly.

"what else could it be? I'm not smart like Munk, I'm not acrobatic like Tumble, so all I got going for me is sexiness. And even Tugger is better at that!" he said with a pout.

"Wipe that pout off your face," I said casually.

"Uhh… why?" he asked confusedly.

Before he knew it, I pounced on him," Because I said so," I whispered before I kissed him.


	2. Monday

I was sunbathing when someone licked me on the nose. I flicked my eyes open, trying to see who it was, but I saw no one. _Weird_, I thought. I went to close my eyes when someone shouted, "Cassy!"

I jumped from where I was sitting into a defensive position, when I saw Alonzo, "What?" I said harshly. Why did he always interrupt me?

"Sor_-ry_- wait does this feel like déjà-vu?" he asked looking around.

"Why are you such an idiot sometimes?" I asked rhetorically as I walked up and nuzzled him.

"Well, that started-"he started to say until I shoved his paw in his mouth.

"I was being rhetorical idiot," I muttered.

"Oh. Well, I was wondering, "Who would Cassy be with if we hadn't mated?'" he said.

"That's easy, no one," I said.

"Really? What about Munk, or Tugger, or even Mungo?" he asked.

"Munk is too serious, Tugger would have dumped me, and Mungo, well… let's just say he isn't as sexy as you," I said.

"All right!" he said pumping his fist in the air.

"Come on, let's go back to the den, and… have some fun," I said seductively.

"Well, all right, but I'm gonna beat you!" he yelled running off.

"No fair!" I yelled running after him.


	3. Tuesday

Did you know I was a mystical cat? Well, now you do. You see, Exotica's my younger sister, and with me being mystical, usually those closest to us are mystical as well. You'd think me and Exie had Conjuring powers, but we don't. I see the future, but unlike my name sake, the people I tell believe me. Exotica has two powers, one power is the healer power, and the other is a power with which she can change her fur pattern. Who'da thunk it? Actually, only one or two people know of our powers.

You know, I don't think I ever told my friend Bomby about my powers. I think I will, since I've seen something about her. Oh, and by the way, I can think or talk about a person, and something about their future will enter my mind. It's hard to explain.

I head over to Bomby, who's sunbathing. "Hey, Bomby," I say.

"What?" she mutters.

"I have something important to tell you." I whisper.

"What?" she whispers back.

"Wake up, or I won't tell you," I say persuasively.

"Fine," she grunts as she gets into a sitting position, "What is it?" she asks.

"You know how you're a dramatical cat?" I ask.

"Yes. And this has to do with what you were going to say how?" she asks confusedly.

"Well, you thought I was a romantical cat. I lied. I'm mystical." I say guiltily.

"What? Are you serious? What's your power?" she says in a rush.

"One, yes I'm serious, two, I can see the future," I reply answering her questions.

"Is it like Cori and Tanto? And why are you telling me this?" she asks more questions.

"One, no. It comes to me when I please, it comes to them when something important happens. Two, I saw something about you," I say happily.

"Well, what'd you see?" she asks excitedly.

"I saw… someone asking you to be their mate," I say mysteriously. There are actually rules about saying the future. One of the rules states, 'You can't say exactly what you saw.' So I only said the important part.

"Yay!" she yells as she runs off. Boy, will Tugger be in for a surprise.


	4. Wednesday

I saw Munkustrap walking past me as I was… _playing_ with a ball of yarn. He seemed stressed. I decided to follow him, he needed to let up.

Much later, I was bored out of my mind. Why couldn't he do something interesting? Suddenly, I saw him change his stance. It changed from worried to defensive. I wonder. Must have smelled Macavity on the wind.

After that I kept a closer watch on him. A few minute later, he must have felt me staring at him, for he looked behind him. I was lucky I hid as fast as I could! But as soon as I thought that, I let out a big breath. So close! After I had hid, I had gotten back to where I was, and now he saw me. He stared at me confusedly. I waved at him, and he rolled his eyes and started up the junk pile I was perched on.

"Why are you following me Cass?" he asks me.

"You seemed stressed when you walked past me," I replied.

"I thought you had seen something about me," he said, seeming relieved. He was one of the people who knew about my powers.

"Well, what if I had?" I asked him.

"I would be more worried, unless it was something good," he said. He worried too much.

"Really, why?" I was confused.

"I have to worry about everyone, including myself," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well can't you just worry a little less? You used to be super fun, but now you're consumed by your job. Why can't you just live life? Forget about tomorrow!"I said trying as hard as I could to get it through his thick skull.

He smiled, "There you go! More of those, and you'll be the same old you!" I said.

"You know Cass, you're completely right! I'll worry less! Thanks!" he said running off.

I smiled. My duty was done, now Demeter had to pay me for fixing her tom!


	5. Thursday

Why? Why did my father figure have to die? It's not fair! Rondeau had practically raised me and Exie, and then he died. Exie was feeling the same pain as me, but she hid it better. I was reclusive when bad things happened, and Alonzo was usually the ne to comfort me, but he couldn't comfort me now.

Alonzo came up to me, wanting to comfort me but I ran away, back to my human house. I was probably crying for hours. I couldn't tell. Soon I had fallen asleep. After I woke up, I saw Alonzo sitting near me.

"You can't run away forever," he whispered.

"How would you know?" I asked harshly.

"Because my mother died a few years ago," he said while looking away.

I gasped. I couldn't think of anything to say to that, so I just ran up to him and hugged him and cried right along with him.

"You'll never forget, but the pain will dull," he said quietly.

I snapped my head towards him. I hadn't expected him to say that, "Well…um…I have nothing to say to that, so thanks for coming," I said.

"No problem, that's what mates are for, comforting each other," he said seriously.

"I miss Rondeau," I muttered sadly.

"It's ok, I'll always be here to catch you when you fall," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Really," he replied.


	6. Friday

A hundred. A hundred raindrops falling all around her. In her dream she could see Rondeau. He was staring at her in a loving way. She suddenly felt giddy that her father was here.

"I love you Cassy, you know that right?" he asked to make certain, even though he knew the answer.

"Of course! Did you ever think I didn't?" she asked shocked.

"No, I just wanted to hear you say you loved me," he said fading away.

"No! Don't leave! I need you!" she said franticly.

"I'll never leave you Cass," the wind said.

As soon as he said that, she woke up.

"Cass, you alright?" Alonzo asked sleepily.

"Fine. Want to come for a walk?" she asked moving towards the door.

"Okay," he said with a yawn, "I'll be out in a sec," he said before getting up.

Once he finally was out, he saw Cassandra lying on the hood of the old car. He looked around to see if anyone was about. Seeing no one, he quickly snuck over to Cass and hid. Once he was sure she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, he popped in front of her face and yelled, "Boo!"

"!" she squealed as she slid down the hood.

Alonzo was snickering when he heard a thump, then Cass yell, "I'm gonna get you!" He didn't want to face the consequences, so he sprinted to Munkustrap's den and screamed, "Help! She's gonna get me! Fairy Princess Dude, help!" (a/n: what is that referring to, hmm?)

"Whu?" Munk asked as he came out of his den and saw a black-and-white blur heading towards him.

"Aiee!" he screeched as Alonzo bowled him over.

"Fairy Princess Dude, please help me!" Alonzo said in Munku's face.

"That's Mr. Fairy Princess Dude to you, bub!" Munku said rudely.

"And that's Mr. Bub to you… bub!" Lonz said.

"Anyways, what do you need help with?" he asked as Alonzo helped him up.

"Hiding! Cassy's on my tail, and I need to hide!" he whispered hiding behind the larger form of Munkustrap.

"What'd you do this time? Let me guess, you scared her?" he asked sarcastically.

"Bingo, muchacho!" Alonzo said.

"Alonzo, you big git, you better come out, or I will whip your ass!" Cassandra yelled from across the clearing.

"If you tell her I'm here, I will severely torture you!" Alonzo whispered threateningly.

"Okay! Cassandra! Over here! I found your mate!" Munkus was gesturing wildly.

"You are going to get it!" Alonzo yelled.

"Alonzo! Come over here!" Cassandra yelled making a beeline for the pair.

"Ok," he muttered sullenly.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Cassandra, and you are allowed to torture me for the next week," he said hanging his head.

"Good, now let's go for that walk," she said merrily patting him on the head.


	7. Saturday

"Alonzo! Come here, now!" Cassandra yelled from her and said tom's den.

"Crap! What, Cassy?" Alonzo yelled back.

"I need you to come here! Now!" Cassandra sounded really mad, so Alonzo decided to hightail it to wherever she was.

Eventually, after practically playing 'Marco, Polo' with Cassandra, he got there. But he was hesitant to go in, in case he had done something wrong.

"Alonzo, is that you? I need you," Cassandra said quietly.

"What's wrong? I thought you were mad, what with you yelling and all," he tried a smile, but she just looked away.

"I thought I could handle it, but I can't," she whispered.

"Wha- oh, Cass, it's okay," Alonzo said calmly.

"No, its not! Why does everyone else have their dad, but not me and Exy?" she asked rhetorically.

"Cass, please, calm down," Alonzo calmly said again.

"No, I'm gonna do whatever the hell I want!" she yelled at Alonzo's face. Whenever she cussed, anyone knew it was gonna get worse. So, Alonzo calmly took it.

"Cassie, please calm down, I know you think it's unfair, but that doesn't mean you have to yell it in my face," he tried to stay calm, but her yelling was making him mad.

"But you still have your dad, I don't! Now-" she was cut off by Alonzo yelling at her.

"Shut up. Shut up, now! You shouldn't bitch and moan about how you lost your dad! I lost _both_ parents! Once my mom died, my dad left me! So, who's life is worse, huh?" he ended his rampage with a huff.

"Why? Why do you keep secrets from me?" she whispered as she sank down.

"Oh, Cass, I'm sorry, its just I was mad, and bad memories were brought up," he explained.

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out.

"I thought you'd be safer not knowing," the patched tom said.

"How would it make me safer?" she asked, confused.

"I truly don't know," he said.

"Why are we falling out?" she asked sadly.

"I don't know, but I'll always be there to catch you when you fall," Alonzo said.


End file.
